Ahsoka Tano
|-|Clone Wars= |-|Rebels= |-|Rebels (Epilogue)= Summary Ahsoka Tano, was the Padawan of famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. A talented young Togruta who was originally under the care of Jedi Master Plo Koon, she was later instructed by Jedi Grand Master Yoda to seek Skywalker's tutelage. Despite the Jedi Knight's initial misgivings about her, Ahsoka proved to be an excellent apprentice and a valuable ally who played a key role in numerous pivotal events of the Clone Wars. After the execution of Order 66, Ahsoka later entered the service of the rebel cells that sought to overthrow Emperor Sheev Palpatine and restore the Galactic Republic. Acting as an information broker and covert ops agent codenamed Fulcrum, Ahsoka would serve as a powerful ally to the crew of the Ghost who mentored both Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus in the ways of the Force despite her exile from the Jedi Order. However, she would later go missing after a mission on Malachor, where she engaged in an epic duel with her former master, who was now the feared Sith Lord Darth Vader. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C, possibly 7-A | 5-B Name: Ahsoka Tano, Snips (nickname), Ashla (alias used when in hiding), Fulcrum (codename with the Rebellion) Origins: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 17 as of the end of the Clone Wars, 33 (Rebels Season 2), 40 (Rebels Season 4 epilogue) Classification: Togruta | Former Jedi Padawan | Rebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Skilled Lightsaber Duelist, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), Mid-Low Regeneration (In the form of Force Healing), Psychometry Attack Potency: Large Town level (Has traded strikes with and even blasted back General Grievous. Although incapable of defeating Asajj Ventress, she is capable of contending with her. Also via scaling from her own defensive power). Can cut characters/armors with durability on the level of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with lightsabers | Large Town level, possibly Mountain level (Contended with Vader for a long while on Malachor. Word of God states that, as of 3 BBY, Darth Vader and Darth Sidious are the only two people in the Galactic Empire capable of contending with Ahsoka blow for blow) | Planet level '(Has repeatedly stalemated Asajj Ventress) 'Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Can barely keep up with Anakin and Ventress. Ran a distance of a few hundred kilometres on the moon Raada in the span of two hours. Should not be slower than the likes of Cal Kestis and the Second Sister, who can move at such speeds that they are a blur), Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Capable of putting up a defensive fight against General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, even Maul. It should also be noted that as an Ataru specialist, Force augmented speed, agility, reflexes are second nature to her) | Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Far superior to her Padawan self), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Kept up with Darth Vader for most of their encounter. At least comparable to Maul. Word of god states that, as of 3 BBY, Vader and Sidious are the only two people in the Galactic Empire capable of taking Ahsoka blow for blow) | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Can fight defensive battles against Asajj Ventress and General Grievous) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Should be at least comparable to Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus. Along with Plo Koon, she held up the collapsing command tower of a Venator-class star destroyer, a structure made with the same materials as but which dwarfs the AT-AT Walker, and should weigh several thousand tonnes at the very least) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Comparable, if not superior, to his past self) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Should be at least comparable to Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Force Amplification (Capable of trading blows with General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, briefly with Darth Maul) | Large Town Class, possibly Mountain Class with Force Amplification (Can trade blows with Darth Vader) | Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts). Large Town level with Force Amplification (Has taken blows from General Grievous and telekinetic assaults from Barriss Offee, whose power is such that Ahsoka thought she really was the genuine thing when impersonating Ventress. In 18 BBY, a year after the end of the Clone Wars, a rusty Ahsoka managed to use the Force to defend against fire from fortress grade heavy artillery, a quick burst from such artillery being enough to destroy something as durable as a Maxillipede shuttle or Kom'rk-class Fighter) | Wall level naturally. Large Town level, possibly Mountain level with Force Amplification (Could duel Darth Vader for several minutes. Blocked a blast of Sith Magic from Darth Sidious, albeit her arm was clearly severely injured from this attack) | Street level naturally. Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of fighting at near peak despite days of little to no sustenance and rest. Capable of fighting against a Jedi Padawan to Knight level Force user despite just having run for multiple hours nonstop, then immediately go on to successfully raid an Imperial base and rescue prisoners. Has consistently showcased stamina beyond what would be capable of even the most physically fit normal humans. Range: Extended human melee range with lightsabers. Dozens of meters with telekinesis. Planetary to interplanetary with Force senses (Should be superior to the likes of Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, who could sense Darth Vader's Dark Side power on the planet Lothal while still in orbit and likely at least comparable to the likes of the Asajj Ventress and the Grand Inquisitor, who could sense when Force Adepts had left a planetary system) Standard Equipment: A standard green lightsaber and lime green lightsaber shoto during the later stages of the Clone Wars. A standard moderately curved hilt white lightsaber and a moderately curved hilt white lightsaber shoto during her Fulcrum days. Intelligence: Even in her early days as a Padawan, Ahsoka was unusually talented at lightsaber combat. Preferring an unorthodox reverse-hand grip as per the ancient version of Form V, she managed to single-handedly defeat three MagnaGuards and later went on to duel with infamous assassin Asajj Ventress as well as the infamous Jedi Hunter, General Grievous. Her skills only grew during her time in the order, switching to the Jar'Kai two sword style and surviving a second clash with Grievous even after he began using four swords at once. She is also a talented wielder of the Force, being so advanced in the use of telekinesis and Force Speed that her master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, sometimes forgot how young she was. Seventeen years after leaving the Jedi Order, she has honed her skills to mastery, casually defeating two Inquisitors, dueling former Sith Lord Darth Maul on even ground, and putting up a respectable fight against Darth Vader. In addition, the executive director of Rebels went so far as to say that Ahsoka's overall might was only rivaled by Vader and Sidious, further emphasizing the degree of her power and skill. Weaknesses: By the end of the series, Ahsoka has become overly reliant on her second lightsaber and thus will be significantly hampered should she somehow be unable to retrieve it | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). * Telekinesis: Ahsoka can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Ahsoka showcased impressive telekinetic prowess even as a Padawan. She has crushed numerous LR-57 combat droids by bringing a large wall down on them, collapsed a several storey tall ice-cliff with the aid of six younglings, has blasted back Asajj Ventress, and has even blasted back the infamous General Grievous despite being somewhat exhausted. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Ahsoka has exhibited command of the Jedi power "Mind Trick". * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Ahsoka can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all Jedi younglings, Ahsoka is bound to be capable of using it to some extent. * Force Vision: A Force ability which grants the user the ability to witness past or future events in the form of psychic visions. They can be random and uncontrollable. A Force Adept could have a vision while asleep, in a meditative trance, or even when touching an object of some significance. Although once common, the ability had grown rare during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Through thus ability, Ahsoka had glimpses of attempts on the life of Senator Padme Amidala by bounty hunter Aurra Sing days in advance and also had glimpses of Ziro the Hutt, the one who hired Sing to assassinate Amidala. * Force Jump: Although a power common to most trained Force Adepts, it should be noted that Ahsoka is especially skilled with it. This makes sense since she is a Form IV Ataru specialist which places emphasis on speed & agility (including leaping ability). She has proven herself capable of just about keeping up with the likes of Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon with this ability (themselves masters of Force Jump). She has also used this ability against a distracted Darth Vader - leaping towards him at high velocity and badly damaging his helmet with a lightsaber strike. Note: Respect Thread Key: The Clone Wars | Rebels | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dual Wielders